Letters From Home
by moebear4
Summary: Sharon and Andy figure out the status of their relationship and just when they think that everything is okay someone walks into their lives and threatens to tear it all apart. The questions can they fix it before someone gets hurt?
1. Chapter 1

It was about 9:30 at night on a chilly winter Los Angeles Friday evening and the streets were filled with cars and taxi's rushing people home. Captain Sharon Raydor of the L.A. Major Crimes division had just excused her team to go home for the night or so she thought, just as she turned off her computer she saw Lieutenant Andy Flynn standing in the doorway, cracked open with one arm leaning against the frame."Hey Captain?" he asked casually "Aren't you supposed to be headed home yourself?" Yes Lieutenant I was just headed out actually, Do you need something? "Um, yeah"Andy said. I wanted to ask you out to dinner tomorrow night so we could talk friend to would be lovely Sharon said and with that said Andy escorted her out of the office.

Saturday night came way to quickly and before she knew it Sharon was getting ready to meet Andy. It was 7:00 and she was pulling her royal purple v-neck sweater over her head but she heard the doorbell ring. Hello she said before opening the door fully and seeing who It was "Andy I thought you said you wanted to meet me there?" That's what I said but then I decided to pick you up instead because that's what friends do" "Could you give me a minute?" she said as she walked into her room to slip into her favorite black 4 inch pumps with jewels on the pointed like that she was back in a flash with her purse and 4 inches taller "shall we" he said handing her his arm "we shall" she replied linking her arm with his and closing the door behind them.

The ride to the restaurant was quite enjoyable Andy asked about how Rusty was doing and Sharon's face lit up at the mention of her foster sons name, He is doing wonderful, he is such a smart kid with a lot of potential and I believe that he will go very far in any career he chooses, but for now the three things he cares about are video games, chess and pizza Andy couldn't help but laugh because that's how he was at that age."That's great Sharon, I'm glad he has someone like you to take care of him, you always were a good mother"he said as they pulled up to the fancy Italian restaurant, Andy ran over to her door to help her out before her hand reached the handle and they walked arm in arm together and the waiter escorted them to their seat. After about 5 minutes the waiter came back to order there drinks "I'll ha-" she spoke before Andy said "I will have a water and she will have La Crema Sonoma Coast Chardonnay" Okay I will be right back with those and the waiter left. How'd you know what I like to drink?" Come on, we've been friends since college and besides you order that every time we'd go out with friends so I just assumed you still liked it" well you assumed correctly.

Andy reached for Sharon's hand across the table and she looked at him with a very concerned look "Andy I have a very bad feeling that you want to tell me something but it is not good news" "Now Sharon I don't wan't you to freak out but your correct I do have bad news". He stared at Sharon both scared and debating whether he should tell her or not but he realized that she was is only friend besides Louie Provenza but he'd just yell at him and make the situation worse, Sharon was never like that sure she got mad but she was calm about problem solving and didn't make things worse "I've started drinking again" he said as he put his head down like a puppy dog. "What?!" She said in anger and sadness "I thought you'd been sober for a long time what got you started again?" It's nothing Sharon i'm not actually sure why "Is it me? Is it because I am your boss? Andy please don't be mad" "I'm not mad and I can't tell you why when I'm not even sure" "I wish you had told me sooner but I will help you sober up again if it's the last thing I do on this earth" " Thank you but I don't need help Shar" he said still holding her hand rubbing his thumb on her knuckles "I got sober the first time by myself and was clean for 15 years I'm sure I can do It again" "Okay Andy. But if you need help to stop the urge or you want me to call your sponsor let me know, I'm here for you Andy" she said sincerely. Just then there waiter came back with their dinner and drinks and half an hour later they were headed home.

Later that evening Sharon lay in her bed reviewing the night in her head thinking that it went very well considering her reaction to Andy's news even though on the inside she was fuming with anger and wanted to scream but also knew it was important stay calm and she wanted to help. Across town somewhere Andy lay sleeping of this beautiful night as well being able to catch up with his best friend being able to talk again just like old time. Those were good times.

* * *

The next morning had been a bright, warm and beautiful Saturday morning and Sharon woke with a smile on her face. She walked cheerfully into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea when she saw Rusty sitting at the table eating scrambled eggs and toast and a bowl of fruit and a cup of tea at the other end of the table for her  
"Good morning Rusty" she said happily  
"Good morning, your sounding chipper than usual?" He replied  
"Really"  
"Yeah, something just seems different?"  
"Oh"  
"How'd your dinner with Andy go?"  
"Good" she said unconvincingly just remembering what he had told her the night before.  
"What's the matter Sharon just one second ago you were happy and now your sad Are you PMSing or something?" Rusty asked quickly hoping it wasn't something he said and trying to lighten the all of the sudden gloomy mood "Rusty! No, men just make you not now what to think of them sometimes, that's all i'm going to say on that subject, How was your Day?"  
"AWESOME! Some friends and I ate pizza at John's house and played video games" he exclaimed  
"Good honey I'm glad your making friends" she said thankful he was coming out of his shell. And with their conversation ended Sharon washed her dishes and put them in the dishwater and went to get ready for the day just in time to hear her phone buzz.

_Hey Sharon, It was nice catching up with you yesterday it brought me back to old times and how good they were -Andy-_. She grinned ear to ear while reading and replied back forgetting the fact that she was in the middle of getting dressed_"They were good times weren't they? I hope we can do it again soon, I had fun ~Sharon~_ Just then the bell rang and she was back to reality, she threw on a shirt and went to get the door. "Captain we have a case I was driving past your house and thought it'd be nice to pick you up" said none other than Andy Flynn, "On a Saturday! for once I actually thought I'd get a nice day off" ,she slipped on her shoes that were by the door and walked with him to his car.

By 7:00 P.M. that evening they had verified the murder, his name was Josiah Hughes, he had been arrested for domestic violence, rape and kidnapping of 3 teenage girls,now on the run for much they had figured out about Joe but they were all ready to go home so they called it a night and would meet at the L.A.P.D at 5:30 a.m. The next morning they had all met and went to there first location, his house, which was 3 blocks after Andy's house "Do you know him?" Sharon asked suspiciously looking at Andy practically staring into his soul "No. I don't know anyone around me outside my block" Okay" she said not believing the white lie he just told. They got out of the car, pulled out their guns and walked slowly toward the house. Andy kicked down the door and led the team in Louie Provenza going first then Mike Tao, Julio Sanchez, Amy Sykes, Andy then Sharon, after checking the whole House and finding no one they went out side Andy going first Sharon following and the rest of the team following her He saw Joe running as fast as a leopard across the dead grass heading toward a broken wire fence Andy ran across yard before everyone else got outside and knew what was going on but still he wasn't quite fast enough, if only he had started running earlier or just kept running faster he would have had him in cuffs and in jail tonight. Once everyone caught up with him they could hear him yelling,screaming and throwing a tantrum like a 2 year old "DAMMIT! I ALMOST HAD HIM HE WAS IN MY HANDS AND GOT AWAY! How could I have been so stupid to let him slip like that!" Lieutenant please calm down!" Sharon said raising her voice a little so she could hear him but not yelling at him "No you don't understand! that man is a threat to women and children and I am not going to let him get away with and I definitely don't want him to come near my team" We'll get him but for now we are each going to take shifts and keep looking for this man" Sharon said in a soft but rational voice "Go get some sleep and I will notify you when it's your shift then she turned to her team and announced that she was going to go home and spend some time with Rusty."Captain let me take the first shift I really want to look for him" Lieutenant I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it!" and she walked back to his car "What the heck happened back there?!" "Sharon listen before you get all mad and yell at me. I do know Joe I just didn't want to tell you for the risk of getting kicked off the case, I knew him back when I was listed in the army he was my Commander after 15 years in the army he came home and suffered from PTSD and that's when the violence started. "God, I didn't know that" That's why I told you sooner rather than later " I wish you would have told me sooner" Sharon said in a scolding tone. Andy drove her back to her house and walked her up to her door and stopped "I really am sorry about throwing a fit back there and for last night but I didn't know who else to tell cause I knew If I told Louie he'd be pissed and not supportive so I called you hoping you wouldn't say it was going to wreck our working relationship" "Andy, you are by best and oldest friend if you came to me at 3 o'clock in the morning I'd help you because you have always been there for me no matter what" "Thank you Sharon that really means a lot" No problem Andy I'm always here if you need help and you have my phone number if you ever need me" then he smiled warmly at her and she smiled back with butterflies in her heart and stomach because she had forgot what it was like to be friends almost like a siblling relationship with a person like Andy, every time she saw or thought about him she smiled because she thought about the conversations they shared old and new and how he was so nice to her and gave her all the courage in the world and lifted her spirit when she was in the deepest hole, he made her believe she could do anything.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all those who have or have yet to review the first chapter thank your reviews and messages and I hope you enjoy the second chapter. I'd love to here from you thanks :) ~Morgan~_

Chapter 2

Days past and searching for Josiah was brutal 3 times they came close but not close enough so by Tuesday December 20 everyone was exhausted and wanted to give up on him but there was no way that Andy was going to go down without a fight so he kept searching and at 11:30p.m. He was brought into the interview room for questioning. Josiah sat in the chair hands cuffed and palms sweaty and a blank stare on his face, meanwhile, Sharon stood outside protesting to be let in the interview room with Andy

"I'm the Captain of this team lieutenant therefore I. call. the. shots. I am going in." Sharon remarked while her hand was on the door knob and she walked with Andy at her heels.

"What the Heck Andy! Why am I here! You lied to me, you said I wasn't in trouble so why am I here?!" Josiah yelled with slightly slurred speech. "Well Joe, we all lie sometimes and today was one of those times NOW SIT DOWN!" Andy yelled in his face.

Joe sat down and then turned his attention to Sharon "Where were you this past week If you could list them here please" Sharon said smiling at him masking the fact that she was thoroughly pissed off that it took them this long to find him "Sharon, Sharon, Sharon" Josiah took in a deep breath "I've been watching your every move, at your Condo, at the diner you eat at on Thursdays and at work and you had no idea. I had no time to do anything else I was too busy watching you".

Andy just about went ballistic but he showed no external emotion. Sharon stood up after hearing Joe's comment not saying anything but needed to get out of there before she got hurt. Suddenly Joe stood up and pushed the table to his left against the wall and charged toward Sharon like a bull toward a red cape and pinned her against the wall near the interview room door before Andy could get to her. Joe put his hands around Sharon's neck and pulled her to the ground and sat on her stomach so she couldn't move but before he could do anymore Andy ripped him off of her and tossed him to Julio Sanchez who was waiting at the door to take him away.

"Are you okay?" he ran towards her side and tried to help her up but she wouldn't accept "I'm fine Andy I just need a minute if you'll excuse me" Sharon replied a little too quickly and was out of the room before he could respond.

Sharon was laying her head on her desk trying to get rid of an oncoming headache when she heard a knock at the door "Come in" she said barely loud enough for even herself to hear and then Louie Provenza barged in an sat in the chair on the opposite side of her desk. "Are you alright Captain"? he said with more emotion then she ever thought he was even remotely capable of displaying "Yes, Lieutenant I will be with you and the rest of the squad in a minute" she replied still laying her head down and with that Louie stood up and looked at her concerned before saying "Okay" and walking out.

10 minutes later Sharon walked out of her office with a smile on her face as if nothing had happened and the Captain mask was back on. She approached the murder board and asked for the details pertaining to the latest case "We have a classic case of jealousy, Captain, You see our victim was murdered by his estranged wife after she figured out that her drunken gambler of a husband had a mistress whom he spend millions on" "Oh goodness" she sighed with an eye roll "Do we know where she is?" "Yes Captain we were heading out right now to get him" Mike Tao replied.


End file.
